Love To Hate You
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: my first  naruto fanfic! Ino thinks Shika is cheating on her with Temari, so she leaves. craptastic summary, i know. ill put ages and pairing in later. rating probably gonna change. Chao, all!
1. Chapter 1

Ino stood outside of Shikamaru's apartment.

She had come to tell him of the great news she had just received- she was pregnant. With his child.

So imagine her surprise when she heard she heard the voice of Temari no Sabaku, speaking in hushed tones with her boyfriend of four years. Ino didn't even know that Shikamaru was friends with the Suna kunoichi.

"Shika, you'll have to tell her sometime." Temari said softly. "The longer you hold off, the worse it'll be."

"It'll crush her, Temari." he replied. "Wasn't losing Asuma enough? Dammit! This is such a drag."

Ino had heard enough. Chocking back a sob, she reached into her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen. She tucked the note under his door, knocked once, and took off.

"What was that?" Temari asked, her head snapping towards the door. Shikamaru stood up and opened the door. Seeing no one was there, he glanced at the ground. On the ground was a note. He picked it up and unfolded it. It was from Ino, he could tell by the dainty writing.

_Dear Shikamaru, _

Shikamaru stiffened. Ino only called him that when she was really pissed off or extremely sad. For him, both were really bad. He read on.

_I don't understand exactly what's going on, or what Temari has to do with it, but I think it would probably_ _be best if I left for a while. Leaving you and the sand sibling to do what you please._

_Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and I have been offered a mission . For my own sake, I'm not saying where. But Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are going with us. _

_I also have some news._

_I am with child. I understand that you will consider this_ _'troublesome', so I don't expect anything from you. If you want, I won't even say the baby is yours. Hell, that would probably be easier on both of us!_

_I love you. I always will._

_Goodbye, Ino._

"I told you to tell her." Temari chirpedfrom behind him_. _"If you'd just told her of the mission in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess, now would you?" Shikamaru growled.

"I probably wouldn't be in this mess if you and Kiba would just stop dating in secret, and actually come out as a couple!"

"It's not my fault Kiba's mom doesn't like me!" she whined.

"It is, really. She would probably like you if you hadn't blown up half her house."

"The house got in my way! How is it my fault?"

_**Ino's POV...**_

"Are you sure your okay?" Sakura asked, for the billionth time in the last twenty minutes.

"For the last time, forehead," I seethed. "I'm fine. I just want to keep moving and get as far away from Konoha as I can."

"We would have been long gone by now, if Dobe hadn't insisted on us stopping for lunch in the first village we came across." Sasuke muttered, draping his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"I was hungry!" Naruto snapped. "What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you ate before we left!" I replied. "And you know damn well the smell of the food made me nauseous! Pregnancy tends to do that to women!"

"Well how was I supposed to know it was gonna be that bad?" he replied. "I didn't expect you to have to spend twenty minutes vomiting!"

"If I wasn't so tired," I threatened. "I'd deck you."

"I'm not scared of a crazy pregnant chick!" he snorted.

"Naruto." Hinata said, rubbing her temples. "P-please shut up.

"Nah, he can keep talking." Sakura said, a wicked glint in her eye. "I wouldn't mind having one less person on this mission anyways."

"But Saki-chan!" Naruto pouted. "I thought you loved me!"

"And we thought you had Hinata for that job." Sasuke said, smirking.

"I am offended!" Hinata said. She was kidding, but seeing as she was facing away from Naruto, he couldn't see her smile.

"No! Hina-hime! Don't be mad! I was just kidding!" Naruto dropped down to his knees, hands clasped together. "Forgive me."

"Okay!" she said, turning to face him. "You forgiven." Now I faced away from them.

A week ago, that would have been me and Shikamaru. I felt a single tear slide down my face.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." I said, my voice stronger than I felt. "For now, can we just get to as close to Suna as we can? I can't handle knowing he's so close to me."

I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke look sympathetic.

"He's a dumb ass, Ino." he said.

"If you or Naruto ever do something like this to my girls, I will slaughter you and every one you love."

"Isn't that redundant?" Hinata asked. "I mean, wouldn't you have to kill us and most of the villagers of Konoha?" I glared at her.

"Do I honestly look like I care?" I asked.

"Well you should!" Naruto exclaimed. "Protecting the girls would be useless if you just killed them afterwards!" I picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. He ducked. "Missed me!" in his cocky-ness, he didn't notice the handful of rocks come flying at his head.

Every single rock hit him.

"Warning: do _not _piss off pregnant Ino." Sakura muttered to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

"It would be." Naruto muttered. I threw another rock at him.

"Any input, Hinata?" I asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Neji and Tenten are right behind us." she said. "Well, Neji is right behind us. Tenten is riding on his back." I snickered.

It was times like this when I wanted to just lock Neji and Tenten in a closet together until Neji admitted that he was in love with her. The Hyuga was almost as stubborn as Sasuke.

And it took almost a year to get him to admit that he loved Sakura.

"Hello, my friendly peoples!" Tenten shouted, coming into view. Actually, Neji was in view. Compared to him, Tenten was so small that she couldn't be seen.

"Hi, Tennie, Barbie-san!" I swear I saw Neji's eye twitch.

"Barbie-san?" he ground out. I shrugged.

"You remind me of a Barbie. I mean, nobody _real_ looks like you do."

"Are you implying something?"

"Ignore Ino." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "She has hormones."

"Ohmigod!" Tenten said suddenly. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Sasuke dully.

"Anko's pregnant!" she squealed. "Oh and she's somehow convinced Tsunade to let her join us on our mission, so her and Kakashi will be joining us in Suna."

"Why?' I inquired.

"'Cause she went around town and the only pregnant was you, but your going on a mission with us, and she felt lonely, and...O! Shiny rock!" She slid off Neji's back and picked up the rock.

And then she threw it at Neji's head.

"Ow!" he grunted. "What the hell, woman?"

"That was all I wanted the rock for." she said with a shrug. "Come on girls! The night is young and I want a nap!"

I think I saw the boys roll their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wazzup peeps? Guess what! I am ninja-sitting Neji!**

**Neji-... how did you manage this again?**

**Me- Tenten loves me! She shall join us later.**

**Neji- That explains nothing.**

**Me- She wants me to babysit you.**

**Neji-...**

**Me- Apparently, she doesn't want you to be stolen by fan girls.**

**Neji- Then why has she given me to you?**

**Me- 'Cause I'm not **_**your**_** fan girl. I'm Gaara's! **

**Neji- Sandboy has fangirls?**

**Me- Shut it, ya stupid Barbie! **

**Neji-...**__**And what if I don't?**

**Me- Then I shall beat you with a big stick!**

**Neji- And where will you get this big stick?**

**Me- From **_**you**_**... wait, that would be a **_**small stick**_**!**

**Neji-...don't you have people to stalk?**

**Me- Nope! Suzy and Sakura are sleeping, Naruto and Hinata scare me, Anko and Kakashi.. I don't even wanna know what those two are doing, Temari and Kiba are in Suna, you're here, Tenten's shopping, and Gaara's hiding in my closet!**

**Neji- ...**

_Dear Tsunade,_

_I know that you haven't heard from me since Shado and Negai were born, but believe me, those two plus Honoo, Mizu, and Saru have kept me on my toes! I am contacting you to inform you that we will be retuning to the village. We will arrive within the week. _

_All my love to Konoha!_

_**INO**_

"I've changed my mind!" I said, trying to pull out of Sakura's grip. "I don't wanna go back! I shall live in Suna for the rest of my life!"

"We've already told Lady Tsunade that we're returning, so we have to!" she replied angrily. "And I don't want my daughter to grow up in Suna! She will be a leaf nin just as her parents are!"

"Please, guys." Hinata begged, fiddling with her engagement ring. "Stop. We've promised to return to the village, so that's what we'll do." I glowered at her and latched on to a tree.

"No!"

My children were watching from their uncle's arms. Kakashi was struggling to keep hold of the squirming three-year olds, who just wanted to run around the clearing.

Sasuke was tending to Saru, who was watching her mother, sharingan activated. Anko was feeding Honoo, who did _not _want to eat the pickles. And Tenten and Neji were chasing little Mizu, trying to convince her that taking a bath in the stream with the fish would be fun.(Yeah, so _not _happening.)

"Please, Ino?" Naruto begged. "I wanna be back in time for the Pervy Sage and Grandma's wedding!"

Que face-palm.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "Their wedding was last year. Except for Ino, Anko, and the kids, we were all there."

"Really?" Naruto's brow furrowed. "Why don't I remember?"

"Cause you were drunk." Sakura said with a snort. "Throughout the entire thing."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "I'm telling you, they haven't had their wedding yet!" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what?" I said, unlatching myself from the tree, "I shall return to Konoha just to prove you wrong, Naruto."

"Whatever!" he said. "Can we just go? Grandma's expecting us."

Not that I'd ever admit it, but walking through the Gates of Konoha was a lot harder than it should be.

"Sakura," I muttered, holding my kids tighter to me. "I can't do this. I can't risk seeing him, not with..." I looked down at the twins.

They were playing some sort of hand game that Kankuro had taught them. I didn't know the name and I didn't really care.

"Hiding won't make it better." she replied. "It'll just be worse when it all comes out."

"He knows I was pregnant." I said. "I told him. And even if I hadn't, Negai is his carbon copy, minus the fact that she's a girl and has my eyes. But if he's happy, I'll let him be."

"Ino, you-" I refused to let her finish speaking. In stead I took off, tearing through the streets of Konoha.

Running.

Back home.

Where I could hide from _him_.

Where I could let my children sleep.

And I could cry. And cry.

Until there were no tears left to shed.

_**Shikamaru's POV (third person)**_

He was laying on the bed. It was cold, seeing as Ino was no longer there to lay with him.

But she hadn't been there for three years.

He heard the front door open, and the sound of someone dropping their keys on the counter. Shikamaru did not bother to get up, seeing as it was probably just Temari and Kiba, stopping by to drop off groceries or something.

"Go play in the living room." a voice said. Shikamaru sat up so fast he nearly fell off the bed.

That was Ino's voice. No doubt about it.

"But Mommy...!" this voice belonged to a young boy.

"No buts." Ino said sternly. "I'll be right back."|

He heard soft foot steps coming down the hall, and he began to panic.

He knew he should have just payed his rent! If he had, he wouldn't have been evicted and he wouldn't have had to move into Ino's old apartment!

The door opened.

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Tenten, who was fighting to get Mizu dressed.

Mizu had her mothers personality. The child had not wanted to undress and bathe, and now she refused to dry off and get dressed. And she loved pointy, shiny things.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." the young mother replied. "Mizu, hold still! We're going to see grandpa Hiashi soon, so you need to get dressed!"

"Don't worry so much, Saki." Anko said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's stronger that we take her for. Actually, I'm more worried about Shikamaru."

Hinata snorted.

"That bastard deserves whatever Ino does to him." she said.

Hinata had changed a lot in the three years we were away. At least, with us. She was still not a people-person and she was really shy when she wasn't with us or Naruto.

"While I do agree with that," I said, leaning back into the couch. "We all know what happened when we saw him in Suna...

_Flashback..._

"_Please, pig?" I begged. "The boys are all out training, Anko and Kakashi are on their honeymoon, and we really need to go shopping!"_

"_Take Saru with you!" Ino snapped back. "She's two month old, so she won't get in your way. And besides, I already have to babysit Honoo and Mizu!"_

"_Well, than what's one more?"_

"_I refuse to look after five kids, two of which being my own!"_

"_Please...?"_

"_Yippee!" Tenten shouted, spinning down the road. Villagers watched her warily was we passed. "I love this!"_

"_You love twirling in the street?" I asked, stopping to take a look at the fruit stand._

"_No!" Tenten replied with giggle. "Being here in Suna. Ino's been so happy, I have a beautiful daughter with the man I love, so do you, Saki, and Hinata got engaged!"_

"_You totally forgot Anko." Hinata said, playing with the tassels on her shirt. _

"_Well, she's happy, too!" Tenten suddenly stopped twirling. "Shit.."_

"_What?" I questioned, alarmed._ _Tenten pointed to something behind me._ _I glanced back._

_Behind me was Ino, child-free. But behind her was..._

_Shikamaru._

"_Life hates her." I muttered. Tenten started forward, but I grabbed her shoulder._

_There was no way anyone of us would make it to Ino before Shikamaru._

_So we could only watch helplessly as Shikamaru approached her_. _I don't know if he said anything before Ino give him a kick that sent him flying._

_End Flashback..._

"Yeah that was bad." Hinata agreed. "But he still deserves it."

_**Ino's POV...**_

I had expected a lot of things when I entered my old home.

Dust, an empty fridge, maybe some mice, etc.

So obviously, Shikmaru in my bed was not on my list.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I live here?" he replied meekly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I couldn't pay my rent."

"I have the urge to kill you."

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

I turned around and picked up Negai. She laid her head on my shoulder and twirled a strand of my hair between her small fingers.

"Where's your brother, sweetie?" I asked her.

"Seepin' on the couch." I smiled. Shado had his father's laziness.

"Do you have anything to eat here?" I asked _Him_.

"Not unless Choji or one of the others dropped some off." I snorted.

"Nice to see you haven't changed in three years." I muttered.

"Who he, mommy?" Negai asked, looking at Shikamaru. "He look like me."

"No one of importance." I replied airily. "Go to the kitchen and wait for me, 'Kay?" I put Negai down and she ran out of the room.

"So now I'm no one important?" Shikamaru asked sadly.

"You became unimportant the day I heard you and Temari speaking in you old apartment."

"Ino, that wasn't what you think..."

"Oh. Well then, do tell, Nara. Because it sounded to me like you were cheating and didn't know how to tell me."

"..."

"Exactly."

"We're gonna get some Ramen. We're gonna get some Ramen. We're gonna get-" Sasuke hit Naruto in the head.

"Shut it, Dobe." he ordered. "We're not getting any Ramen. The girls have ordered us to get groceries. Ramen isn't even on our list."

"No Ramen?"

"No Ramen."

"But I want Ramen!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, you look like a fool." Neji stated. "The ladies gave us strict order to buy only what is on the list. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ramen." Naruto stated, sitting down in the middle of the road and crossing his arms.

"Now I see why you and Hinata are the only couple without kids." Kiba said with a snort. The young Inuzuka had insisted on coming along, claiming that his wife needed food as well. "She doesn't need baby as long as she's got you."

"Well said, Inuzuka." Kakashi stated.

"Hey, I have a question." Kiba asked suddenly. "Why did Ino leave Shikamaru anyways?"

"Apparently, she caught him and Temari having some sort of conversation. Only the girls know exactly what was said but it sounded like Nara was cheating on her."

"With Temari?" Kiba shook his head. "Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because we were engaged at that time. Hell, we got married not a week after you guys left."

"Then what did Ino hear?" Naruto inquired, to taken with the story to remember his pout.

"She probably overheard Temari trying to concince him to tell Ino about the S-ranked mission Tsunade wanted him to go on."

"So there was no cheating involved?"

"Nope. If there was I wouldn't be happily married with three kids."

"Three?" Kakashi sounded awe-struck. I have one and I can barely handle him."

"Who cares!" Naruto exclaimed. "We just found out that everything was a big misunderstanding! We need to go talk to the girls!"

"And hope that Ino has not yet run into Nara." Neji added gravely.


End file.
